fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeritza/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth Battle Quote Vs. Edelgard * Edelgard: There's no way around it... I accept your challenge! * Death Knight: Oh? This will be fun... Vs. Mercedes * Mercedes: Oh my, how frightening! Won't you please go easy on me? * Death Knight: You... Was this meeting...preordained? * Mercedes: Hmm? What do you mean? Retreat Quote White Clouds Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper Battle Quote Vs. Byleth Vs Hubert * Hubert: You should withdraw from here. * Death Knight: I don't take orders from you... Retreat Quote White Cloud Chapter 8: The Flame in the Darkness Battle Quote Vs. Edelgard * Death Knight: What are you trying to do here? * Edelgard: You're the one who should be answering that question. Stay out of my way! Retreat Quote White Clouds Chapter 12: To War (Silver Snow, Azure Moon and Verdant Wind) Battle Quote Vs. Byleth Retreat Quote Paralogue: The Face Beneath Battle Quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Mercedes * Mercedes: You try to hide yourself with that mask and helmet... But I know who you really are. * Death Knight: I...have nothing to say to you... Vs. Caspar * Caspar: The Infamous Death Knight! Champion of the Empire! Taking you down is gonna be satisfying. * Death Knight: Heh. Simpleton... Retreat Quote The Impregnable Fortress: (Silver Snow, Azure Moon and The Chaos of War (Verdant Wind)) Battle Quote Vs. Byleth Vs. Seteth * Seteth: You will not escape, Death Knight. Today you will be unmasked! * Death Knight: My true identity has no value. * Seteth: I will be the judge of that, once I've seen your face. Vs. Flayn * Flayn: So it's you, Death Knight! Remember me?! * Death Knight: You again. Here to lose more blood? * Flayn: Never! You will not lay a hand on me ever again! Vs. Dimitri * Death Knight: You dare stand between me and my pleasure? * Dimitri: Yes. I dare stand against you, Death Knight. * Death Knight: Death is all that remains... Vs. Claude * Claude: Hey, how long's it been? Five years? Who'd have thought you'd end up an Imperial general... * Death Knight: So, you wish to die. * Claude: Heh. As antisocial and unhinged as ever, I see. Vs. Mercedes * Death Knight: You. Leave. * Mercedes: No! I won't! I...I refuse to run from you anymore! Death Quote Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I almost forgot how to sing..." Cooking * "I have no experience cooking. I can't bear watching... Give me that." Dining Hall * "Dining with others exhausts me." (Neutral dish) * "This food...brings fond memories." (Favorite dish) * "Even I have things that I cannot endure." (Disliked dish) With Mercedes No Support: * Mercedes: I see your food perferences are the same as they ever were! * Jeritza: You haven't changed at all either. A Support: * Mercedes: Food always tastes so much better when you're in good company. I could just eat and eat! * Jeritza: That's right. You used to get in trouble for that... For eating your food too quickly. Gift * "Oh." (Disliked gift) * "I'll take it." (Neutral gift) * "My gratitude." (Favorite gift) Lost Item * "That is mine. Appreciated." * "I don't recognize that." Tea Party Greeting * "What is it?" * "This is...fine enough, I suppose." (A support) * "What a fine fragrance." (favorite tea: Sweet Apple Blend, Honeyed-Fruit Blend, Southern Fruit Blend) * "A needless expense." (five star tea) Introducing own topic * "I'm deathly allergic to this sort of thing." * "Ironic, really. The end of war seems more horrible to me, by far." * "In such a peaceful setting, I am able to control my impulses. But only just barely." * "Wouldn't you like to meet death by my hand? No? Well, that is...frustrating." Observe * "If you have something to say, just say it." * "You're strange." * "My eyes? They are the same shade as my mother's and sister's. But on me, they look accursed..." * "I thirst for blood... That is my true nature. It is diabolical." Quips * "It's hot." * "Could be worse." * "Ah..." * "Impossible!" * "What?" * "How about this?" * "I disagree." * "Professor." * "Hm..." * "Oh..." * "Mm?" * "Of course." * "Yes." * "Hmph." End * "Thank you." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I see..." ** Critique: "All right..." ** Console: "I have mixed...feelings." * Great: "That was helpful." * Great: "My thanks." * Perfect: "I understand now." ** Praise: "This... is new for me." Group Tasks Stable Duty/Sky Watch With Mercedes * Jeritza: I can take care of this on my own. * Mercedes: Oh, don't say such things. It will be far more enjoyable for us to do this together! * Jeritza: You haven't changed at all... With A support * Mercedes: "I can take care of this on my own." Ha! Just kidding. * Jeritza: Mercedes...don't. * Mercedes: Aw, come on... Can't we laugh once in a while like we used to? Clearing Rubble With Mercedes * Jeritza: Just stay close and watch. * Mercedes: Big sis can definitely handle carrying rubble like this. * Jeritza: Absolutely not. I will move it. Results With Mercedes * Perfect result: ** Jeritza: I've no complaints for work this good. ** Mercedes: Our results were excellent, and what's more, we had a good time while we were at it. * Good result: ** Mercedes: Hmm, we didn't do so well, did we... We had so much fun talking, and-- ** Jeritza: Yes, and we should be remorseful. Level Up * "I desire greater strength." (6+ Stats up) * "Inconsequential." (4 stats up) * "Death grows...more distant." (3 stats up) * "Urgh..." (0-2 stats up) Skill Level Up New skill * "It is part of me now..." * "This sparks, pleasure." * "I must continue to develop." Skill Mastery *"I will wield this power with abandon." Class Quotes Certificate exams *"Easy." (Passed) *"Regrettable..." (Failed) Class Mastery *"I will wield this power with abandon." Reclassing * Battle Quotes (Note: The battle quotes are the same, regardless of Jeritza's alias.) When Selected * "Understood." (Full/High Health) * "I am unafraid." (Medium Health) * "I welcome pain." (Low Health) Critical Attack * "Squirm for me!" * "Die!" * "Rapturous!" * "Your life ends!" Gambit * "Now!" Gambit Boost Defeated Enemy * "Foolish." * "Hmm." * "So weak." Ally Defeats Enemy * * Ally Heals/Rallies * " I lived!" * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Quote